Playin' with Fire
by Stormsinger Dragon
Summary: Miranda, the princess of Earth's Sister Planet, Kredalia, is sent to Earth as a right of passage...and to look out for the Invader sent to Earth. What happens when she starts to fall for him? Indefinite Hiatus
1. Earthbound

Playin' with Fire

**(A.N. This is from almost a year ago that I found. I reworked it a little, and added to it, but I may rework it later. R&R, guys!)**

My OC:

Name: Miranda Steele

Age: 14 years old

Race: Fox-Girl

Home Planet/Origins: Kredalia

It was midnight. I was in my full fox-form (More on that later). I was about to go in for the kill of a particularly fat vole for my midnight snack, when all of a sudden, a little fairy named Aurora, my servant and friend, flew next to me and whispered in my fuzzy black-tipped ear: "Hey! Princess Miranda! Your parents want to see you immediately. And no, they don't want to see you for sneaking out for a snack. This is something more serious." I sighed and changed into my fox-girl form in order to be able to speak English, and said, "Why? Is this about the Flour Incident? Because I'm innocent!" Aurora gave me a look that clearly said that I should just go and see what they wanted. "Oh, alright _fine_. I'll go." I huffed. And with that, I trotted off to the castle with Aurora flying by my side.

When we got there, I summoned my familiar, a panther named Shadow. She and I faced my parents, king and queen of the animal-people. My father, King Alexander, was a tiger-man. My mother, Queen Eleanor, a Cat-woman, and I, Princess Miranda, was a fox-girl. I had three forms, just like all of the others of our people: full-animal, animal-human, and full-human. I was in my strongest form, fox-girl. My parents were in their Animal-Human forms, too, and I always felt a surge of pride and awe for them.

It was my mother who spoke first. "Miranda, we know that you are aware of the fact that visiting our sister planet, Earth, is a rite of passage a girl goes through on her fourteenth birthday. However, we have a small mission for you. Now this is by no means a burden we are placing on you to trouble your mind during your time on Earth, but it would seem that the Irkens are violating our treaty. We need you to investigate." My bright emerald green eyes widened at the news. The Irkens and Kredalians were allies, what could they possibly be doing to anger my parents? I blew some of my wild, fiery red hair out of my face and scratched my fox ear with my black forepaw. "But, what could they possibly be doing on earth that would create a tiff between you and the Irken Tallest?" I asked, horror-stricken. "They have an invader on Earth, and that is in direct violation of our treaty." Said my mother. _But didn't Jennifer tell me that their absolute _worst_ excuse for a soldier is there? What's-his-name…Zim?_ I thought to myself. Still, it was worth checking out. I agreed, and my father warned me, "Be careful, Mir, Use your Elemental Magic _only_ when you need to." I rolled my eyes, but while bowing so he couldn't see. "Yes, Daddy." I said. "C'mon, Shadow." I called, and we left.

_Fast-Forward to Earth (I used a portal to get there) _

I found the place where my parents stayed while they were on Earth, a cute, modest little house, and I noticed a funny little house across the street. It was small, green and had about four garden gnomes like soldiers long the walkway. Those, along with two puffer fish, a plastic flamingo, and a flag with 'I heart Earth' on it. "Umm, Shadow?" I called to her and she bounded up to me in her disguise of a little black cat. I noticed this, and transformed into my weakest form of full-human. "Yes, Mir?" She purred, using the nickname everyone called me by. "I don't want to sound weird or paranoid or anything, but that weird house… What do you make of it?" I asked her timidly. Shadow studied the house, and without a sound, looked at me and shrugged. I took one last suspicious look at the strange little house, and went in. In my house, I transformed from my fox-girl form to my full-human form. I pulled on some pyjamas and tucked Shaddy (That was my nickname for Shadow) into her bed. I also got into bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin, thinking about the next day –my first day at school.

I woke up at 7:00 am sharp, and got ready for school. I attempted to brush my wild, fiery hair, but gave up for fear of losing the brush. I put on a light off-white t-shirt that was easy to move in, and a short-ish black skirt made of a soft, flexible fabric. I wore these to make sure that

1. I made a good impression, and

2. I could move and transform easily if the need arose.

Shadow hid in my backpack, and I walked to the local public school.

When I got there, I noticed that the sign said 'skool' instead of 'school'. I puzzled at that for a bit, but shook it off. I got my schedule, and searched around for Miss Bitters' class. It only took about five minutes to find, as it was the first homeroom I came across. The teacher looked like some form of creepy snakelike shadow demon-thingy. When I came in, she hissed/growled, "Class, this is the new hopeless appendage to the student body that I insisted not be here. Her name is Miranda." I gave Miss Bitters a slightly insulted look, but when she turned to me, I just looked shy. "Miranda, if you have anything to say, say it now, because after this moment I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND OUT OF YOU!" I got out of my cowering stance, and looked at the class seriously. "Hello. As you know, my name is Miranda. Call me anything other than Miranda, and I'll assume it's a death wish. You don't bother me, and I won't bother you." I told them, my voice as steely as my glare. This wasn't my usual personality, but I was terrified, and shy. I then noticed someone I hadn't notice before. (I don't know _how_ I could've missed him) He had black hair, large blueish-grey eyes, but on top of all that, his skin was _green_! I sensed he was different from the others in the room. _Hmmm, better keep my eye on this one. _I thought as he glared at me. I glared back with my best 'Don't mess with me' scowl. Still, he _was_ pretty cute. :_ No! He's NOT cute!: _Yes he is Shadow. (She could communicate with me telepathically) :_Okay, fine. He's cute, but you can't be looking around for a boyfriend here! You have work to do!: _ Shut up, Shadow.

Miss Bitters gave me the seat next to the green-skinned cute guy, sending the person that was there to the underground classroom. I was surprised at that, but shook it off. I wrote a note saying "Hi! What's your name?" to the green kid, and folded it neatly. I made sure no one as watching and summoned a little gust of wind to blow the note over to the guy. He looked at the piece of paper and then at me and screamed "WHAT IS THIS? You DARE to do this to the almighty ZIM!" I jumped and in my startled state, my ears came out. In a panic, I smoothed them down immediately, but couldn't help the feeling that someone had seen them. I looked around, but no one was even paying attention. Miss Bitters merely said "Zim, sit down and be quiet!" _Perhaps he has outbursts like this often. Wait –his name is Zim, and he's green! This must be the one I'm looking for! What do you think, Shadow? I sense something different about him. :Me too…:_ Shadow thought to me. :_And I found out he lives in that weird little house, too! So discreetly walk behind him, try not to draw too much attention to yourself. And Mir?: _She was using her 'Now you listen to me young lady' voice. _Yes? :Try not to panic and transform in public. Someone could see you.: _ I sank into my chair a little; completely oblivious to the awful lesson Miss Bitters was giving about doom and stuff like that. _Yes, Shadow. I'll be more careful. :Thank you, Miranda.: _

**A/N: So? Not horrible for a first chapter, eh? Oh, almost forgot. Shadow, would you do the honors?**

**Shadow: Certainly.**

**Stormy does not own Invader Zim; she only owns the OCs and the plot of this story. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez (Did I spell that right?)**

**Mir: Thanks, Shadow! R&R, people!**


	2. New Kid

**Stormy: So, guys! Chapter 2! Keep reviewing, plz. I heart reviews!**

**Gir: Hey, Stormy-person! Can I do the disclaimer, this time? Pleeeaaasse? TACO!**

**Stormy: Sure, Gir Sweetie. ^w^**

**Gir: Yay! Stormy doesn't own my Master or any of the rest of us. Just Mir and Shadow-Kitty.**

(After skool!)

I was walking about three metres behind Zim, watching him closely, and wondering if what Jennifer (My good friend from Kredalia) was correct. What if Zim _isn't_ the invader sent here for conquest. I was worrying and watching, when all of a sudden, Zim caught me staring intently at him. He looked worried for half a second, and then gave me a death glare. I looked at him innocently as if to say "What? Who, me? I wasn't following you." I then put in my iPod earphones and started humming, then singing along to "Can't Buy Me Love" by the Beatles.

can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright  
'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too  
I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love, no no no, no

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love =)

I didn't get a chance to finish the song, because Zim had yanked my earphones out of my ears and was glaring murderously at me. This angered me, as I didn't particularly enjoy the sensation of earphones ripped out of my ears, and I hadn't even done anything to the guy! "What do you want?" I snarled at him. He glared even harder at me and asked, "Why have you been following me?" Unbelievable. Was this guy serious? "Dude, I live right over there!" I exclaimed, gesturing toward my house. He looked a bit sheepish for half a nanosecond, but his pride made him hide it. "Who are you, really?" He asked, serious as the plague. Surprised, I decided to trap him in his own question: "You give me your true identity, Zim, and then I will give you mine." I said haughtily. His glare went from murderous to suspicious. He said, "I saw your ears this morning. You are obviously not a human." He leaned forward a bit, and repeated, "Who are you _really_?" I looked around, to see if anyone was watching. _Shadow? Should I tell him? :Well, alright. He's already seen your ears, and was nice enough not to have exposed you then and there in school. Tell him.: _I looked into Zim's steel blue eyes and said, "I will tell you who I am, but first I think I'll show you." And with that, I went into my fox-girl form. The look of stunned shock on Zim's face was priceless. Drawing up to my full height, I said, "Zim, I am Princess Miranda Steele, of the kingdom-planet of Kredalia. I suspect you know about Kredalia, and how we totally whooped you Irkens in the Great War. And yes, I know you are Irken of race. In fact, I was sent here, not only as a rite of passage, but also to find out about the violation to the terms of our alliance: an Invader." Zim looked a bit overwhelmed. Surely this must have been a lot to take in. Poor guy. "How do you know of my race…? Wait a minute, _I AM NORMAL!_" He seemed to yell to himself more than me. "Yeah, Zim," I said tiredly, "Just about as normal as me."

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? You can tell me in a review! :D I'll give you a cookie if you review… -Enticingly waves large cookie- ;3**


	3. Deal

**So, here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it, although I'm beginning to think nobody's read this. If I don't get some proof that people actually want to read this story (in the form of a review, please) I won't continue the story. Okay? Okay. By the way, I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Invader Zim. Just the OCs. **

I explained to Zim what my parents had told me to do. He took it all relatively well, but looked like he was getting a bit worried. I finished with: "…So I need to contact your Tallest to clear up this little misunderstanding." I was gaining confidence by the second. Zim nodded. "Very well. You may use my base to give a transmission to the Tallest _this one time_, but after that, we act as if nothing changed between us. I still despise you, and you are still unsure of what to make of me. Agreed?" Those seemed like acceptable terms.

"Agreed. But, if our views on each other change by themselves, well there's not much we can do about that. But yes, I agree to the terms of this deal." I extended a paw, and he a 'hand'. When we shook, I created the oath bond, a way that no one in the agreement could break the deal. I slyly leaned toward him, a mischievous grin painting my face.

"Say," I said mock-nonchalantly, "Don't you usually make routine report transmissions to the Tallest?" Again, he eyed me reproachfully.

"Well, yes…" My smile widened, "So why don't I just talk to 'em when you do? How 'bout we do this right now?"

"Um, well," He sighed resignedly. "All right." Then his face grew hard. "But you_ cannot_ cause us to be caught, and you _absolutely _cannot blow my cover. You got that?" I nodded solemnly.

"Only if _you,_" I jabbed my 'finger' into his chest, my claw itching to unsheathe, "Keep _my_ secret. If not, I'll sing like a canary."

**Stormy: So, there it is, Chapter Three. Mir? Want to tell people what'll happen if they don't review? :3**

**Miranda: Okay. If you don't review, Zim gets mauled by a feral Fox-girl. (Namely, me) :3**

**Zim: Please, for the love of the Tallest, **_**please**_** don't make that my fate! Review, before I get mauled! D: **


	4. The Tallest and an Unexpected Surprise

**Alright. So, responses to comments: Too Lazy to Login, I appreciate the helpful advice, thanks! And Zim may get mauled in later chapters. Not to worry ^w^ **

**This chapter is longer! Yay!**

**I don't own Invader Zim, or anything else. Just Miranda, Shadow, and Kredalia.**

So, there I was. About to contact my parents' allies, the most powerful of the Irken race, the Tallest. I walked silently behind Zim, to his little house, completely unaware of the presence behind me, which, in hindsight, was quite odd and unbelievably stupid of me. We reached the house door, and I changed back into my full-human form, so as not to attract attention. But attention was drawn simply by my presence. Zim opened the door to his strange little house, and two quite pathetic-looking robots designed to look like human parents, I assumed, came to the door and said, "Welcome home, son." I was mildly creeped out by the 'Parent-bots', but it vanished when I laid eyes on the sweetest looking green dog sitting on the couch. It turned to look at us, and exclaimed joyously, "Master! You're back! Yay! And you brought a girly-person! She's pretty!" I grinned at the 'dog', and said, "Why, thank you. My name's Mir. What's yours, sweetie?" He ran up to me at an impossible speed for a dog and saluted. "Gir, reporting for duty." He said in a much lower voice. Then he smiled and said, "Ha, I said 'doo-ty'." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, and rubbed his head.

"GIR! Don't get attached to this…female." Zim scolded. I noticed he didn't call me a human, nor did he call me a Kredalian. Simply 'Female'. And he hesitated before the word 'female'. Interesting…

Zim and I made our way down to his lab, where he made his routine transmission. He looked nervous. For some reason, that only boosted my confidence and feeling of cocky mischievousness. There was some static, and I made sure to be out of the shot for the beginning. "H-hello, my Tallest," Zim said nervously when their bored faces appeared on the screen. "The mission is going relatively well, but, um…" He trailed off, refusing to make eye contact throughout the transmission. Ha, I made him more nervous than I thought. "Only relatively well?" Tallest Red asked cockily, "My, Zim, _where_ has all that confidence gone?" Zim looked up at him timidly, and murmured, "Well, it's just that there's something that I think might concern you…" This made them laugh. "Really? What on _Earth_ would ever concern _us_?" Taking this for my cue, I leaned into view and said confidently and mischievously, "Hey, boys!"

Purple choked on the doughnut he was eating in surprise, and Red cried out in shock and alarm. I giggled. Now was the time to invoke my abilities as the Heir to the Throne of Kredalia. "So, guys," I said lazily and mischievously, sitting on the arm of the chair Zim was sitting in, "My parents have a bit of a bone to pick with you. It would appear that you two sent this li'l Invader" I patted Zim endearingly on the shoulder, to his great annoyance, "to our Sister Planet. This is a _direct_ violation of the Kredalian-Irken Peace Treaty. Tsk tsk tsk." I scolded, shaking my head in mock disappointment. Then I was struck with a sudden idea, "Say, boys," I said to the Tallest, loving watching them squirm, "What if _I_ kept an eye on Zim for a while. At least until my parents are satisfied? What do you think?" They reluctantly conceded, and little did I know, the biggest hassle/adventure of my life would soon begin…

_Later…_

Still in my fox-girl form, I walked home from Zim's house, satisfied with my work there. I hummed a little tune happily as I walked. Suddenly, a black figure jumped out in front of me. I cried out, not noticing my ears and tail were still out. The figure had scythe-like hair, and was very slight in build. But his (I assumed it was a guy) head! It was _HUGE!_ I fell to the ground, the pavement scratching my arms. The black-clad figure whipped out a camera, and narrowed his eyes in what I figured was a nasty, malevolent smile.

"I've caught another one." The figure murmured, in a decidedly male, but very young voice. He barely sounded older than me. "Who –who are you?" I demanded, terrified, but suspicious now.

"Who am I?" The boy echoed. "Why Miranda, don't you recognize me?" His voice was icy cold, but he seemed to be taking the same pleasure I took in watching the Tallest squirm. "Though perhaps you don't," The boy continued, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He began pulling off his mask, "My name, Miss Steele, is Dib."

**Stormy: Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! (Sort of.) Mir?**

**Mir: Certainly. Thanks for reading! Review, review, review! My threat to Zim applies to this chapter, too! :3**

**Zim: Please review… -whimper-**


	5. Maybe he's Not So Bad?

**Stormy: So! Chapter five! I promise this chapter will be longer than the last couple, (Though I swear, these chapters look a lot longer on Word…) So, Dib! You've just been introduced to the story, so you may do the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Dib: Alright. Stormy here doesn't own any of us (And neither does Zim, the alien) Except Miranda and Shadow.**

**Zim: I heard that, filthy human!**

I was trapped. Trapped, and I didn't have the sense to change back into my human form before he took the picture, nor to summon Shadow to help me. This Dib character was still smiling his nasty smile, and took me roughly by the arm. "C'mon." He said, quietly and dangerously, "We're going to my dad's lab." I was struggling weakly while he was talking, but when he mentioned a lab, I froze. "L-l-lab?" I stuttered, "No, no please, _no!_ Please don't take me to a lab! Please! I beg of you, _please!_ Spare me! Why do you want me?" I asked, my fear turning to suspicious anger as I stared at the youth before me, my eyes trying to bore holes into his head. "What makes me so special? Why am I so important that you can't keep my true nature a secret, or just ignore it completely?" I prompted my captor. He gave me a steady, serious look, and said, "Because you're not like me; you're different. You're _alien_. I have to defend my species, my civilization from yours, because you must be here to kill us all, or at least enslave us. Isn't that why Zim was sent here? And I assume you are his much-needed backup?" The boy glared at me, everything about him was suspicious, disbelieving, and thinly veiled fright. I glared at him (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and answered with as much venom and ice as I could muster into my voice, "No. I am here for a completely separate purpose. I cannot tell you what, or else you would have to know everything about our race and as a monarch, I cannot allow that to happen. You can trust my words, pathetic human. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"You call me 'Pathetic Human', just like Zim! How can you not be working together to eradicate us?"

"Because one: I'm calling you personally pathetic, and two: I only kill what I want to eat, or what started a fight with me or endangered someone I love. Since your people fit none of those criteria, though I must say they are much worse off than when last I learned of them, I mean the human race no harm."

_Later_

"Now, my lovely little Miranda, I thank you for coming without putting up too much of a fight. This won't hurt too badly, and maybe you'll even be able to go free, once I make sure you're going to behave yourself. Okay, my little fox?" He asked me as if I weren't revolted by his very presence.

"Your little _what?_" I asked, my voice icy, laced with venom. "I am not 'your little fox', nor am I 'your lovely Miranda', you got that?" I glared at him with as much venom and hatred as I could. It apparently was enough to frighten him; his eyes went wide, and he recoiled a little.

"Release me, and I _might_ spare your pathetic life."

"Ouch," He said, sounding kind of hurt.

"Please don't do anything to me, Dib. Please, I don't really mean you or anyone you care for any harm," I pleaded, changing tactics to appealing to his sense of decency, rather than self-preservation. I gave him a big-eyed, 'How-Could-You-Do-This-To-Me" look. It worked, too, because his face softened to one of sympathy and caring.

"Well, okay. I'll let you go. But please, may I keep the picture I took?"

"Only if you promise not to post it online, or anything, okay?" I gave him Bambi Eyes again.

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep, Miranda." He attempted to laugh.

"Please," I said, starting to think he wasn't as bad as I may have thought, "Call me Mir, Dib. Miranda sounds so… serious." I laughed weakly.

"Alright, –Mir?" He said, testing the name out shyly. This kid wasn't half bad. I smiled, and then was struck by a sudden thought, _Wow. Ten minutes ago I hated this guy's guts. Now I'm thinking he's not half bad… What's happening to me, Shaddy?_ I was rather bemused by this sudden turn of events. Wonder what'll happen now?

**Well, whatcha think? I wonder how Mir will juggle a friendship with Zim **_**and**_** Dib? Dun dun ! ^w^**

**Review, my beloved readers! Review, and you'll have good luck the next day! (Okay, maybe not, but please review!) **


End file.
